elysium_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Known issues
In the software industry, known issues is a commonly used euphemism for bugs that have been discovered but not fixed. Notes * Delete a bug if it's fixed, Color it green if it's known to be fixed in the next (Coming soon) patch, or fixed on the test server. * Write down a bug in the earliest patch that it's found. If a bug exists in 2.0.3 and 2.0.4 then it should be listed under 2.0.3 * If this list gets too big, it should be split off to sections. * Please list a bug category at the front of the line. ** Quests ** Mobs / NPC ** Interface ** PvP * Please do not post bugs here that are already covered by a blue post in the official Bug Report Forum (US). Patch 3.1.0 *... Patch 3.0.2 through Patch 3.0.9 *... Patch 2.2.2 through Patch 2.4.3 *... Patch 2.2.0 * Many sound related issues, forcing players to disable sound during raids. * If the entire group leaves a Heroic instance, even for a few seconds, the instance will reset, unless a boss has been killed. This can even cause instances to be unenterable (i.e. if you try to exit and enter an instance 6 times an hour, you will be unable to.) Patch 2.1.3 * Hunter:- Bestial Wrath does not make you immune to Maiden of Virtue's Repentance. * Item - Tainted Cores in SSC - Vashj are only lootable when loot mode is on FFA * NPC - When mobs reset they do not always reset properly and will remain tapped. Patch 2.0.6 *NPC-Item: - Using the whistle that the Cenarion Outlanders provide you for aiding you will allow you to attack a player of the opposite faction in Zangarmarsh. If this player attacks back they lose 125 Rep points with that Faction. *Quest: - "Return to the Abyssal Shelf" in Outland Horde side, reports of players being stuck on the Wind Runner and unable to dismount without the aid of a Game Master. *Terrain - Jumping against a flat surface with your right foot on the wall will cause the player to clip the plane, allowing scaling of mountains and other terrain. Players are now calling this the new way to Wall Walk. *NPC-PvP: -Sometimes getting hit by guards in Nagrand will cause you to become PvP flagged, even if you perform no hostile actions against them. *PvP: - During a duel, Priest are able to kill themselves as well as their opponent while a DOT is active on the target, and the Priests health cannot sustain a hit to Shadow Word: Death. Patch 2.0.5 * Items : Chairs in Silvermoon are too high, characters sit "inside" them. Patch 2.0.1 * Quest - Some NPC dialogs display $g, $r, instead of "troll", or "shaman". * NPC - When running away from mobs, you'll sometimes receive a "final hit", just as the mob is resetting. This is just a replay of the last time the mob hit you, not actually dealing damage. * Rogue - Vanish breaks due to auto attacks Who knows how far back * The texture just Northwest of the stairs to the Auction House in Ironforge is distorted. * The textures of the roof of the house left of the Orgrimmar Auction House are misaligned. * Upon some instance resets the message will confirm that the instance has been reset when it has not, possibly due to someone still loading in or out of the instance. See also *Patches Known Issues